Saying Goodbye
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Episode 5 Clary isn't ready to say goodbye to her mother, she isn't even ready to leave the room. Can a little help from Jace and Izzy change that? Read to find out! ONE SHOT?


**A/N Shadowhunters Settings and Characters all belong to Ed Decter and Freeform. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **A/N 2 Hey! I just love Shadowhunters, and I really want Jace to comfort Clary after the funeral for her mother, so I wrote this scene. Tell me what you think? I am considering continuing; please let me know if you want me to continue it. This takes places right after the ending of Season 2 Episode 5.**

* * *

Shock, hurt, fear, anger, sadness, that was all Clary Fairchild could feel as she stood with Jace, Alec, and Izzy as she watched the others do whatever they were doing to her mother. She had never been to a Shadowhunters funeral before. She hoped she never had to again. But it was different than the mundane one she had been to for her grandmother when she was a little girl.

She knew it was over as everyone started to leave, but her legs wouldn't let her move…she couldn't move. If she walked out of the room, it was going to be the last time she would ever see her mother again, and she couldn't handle that.

Jace, Alec, and Izzy all stood with her. None of them asked her to move and told her it was time to go. They stood there by her side waiting for her to make the first move.

The room was completely empty now except for the four of them. Slowly Clary made her way over to where her mother's body was covered by a while sheet. She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and stood there staring at the body. Maybe if she stared long enough, she would wake up in her bed and find out this was all just a horrible nightmare.

She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could and then opened them again…she was still here. Her mother was still gone. She knew it was going to be useless, but she made one last attempt to bring her mother back. Shaking her shoulder gently she whimpered out "Wake up."

Of course, nothing happen. "Mom, wake up." She said louder. She had tried the same thing when Simon had died, and it didn't work. Deep down she knew this wasn't going to work either. But they had brought Simon back, and she was having a hard time accepting that they couldn't bring her mother back. "Mom, wake up please, wake up." She cried. "Please, please."

She heard footsteps, and Izzy and Jace walked over to her. Jace wrapped her in a hug. "Come on, let's go, it's late you must be tired."

"No." She said shaking her head. "No, I can't leave."

"The longer you stay here, the harder it's going to be to leave," Izzy told her as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Clary said again.

"Clary, staying here staring at the body is only going to torture you more," Jace said. "Trust me, I know. When my father…" Jace sighed softly. "When I thought my father died I spent every last second I could staring at his body, wishing by some magic rune or spell or something that all my staring would bring him back. Alec and Izzy had to literally drag me away. I fought them every step of the way, but in the end, I'm glad they did."

Clary turned to face him. "She was your mother too, why aren't you more upset about this? How can you just turn your back on her knowing you'll never get to see her again. You're never going to hear her laugh, or listen to her as she sings terribly in the shower." Clary chuckled as more tears fell down her cheeks. "You're never going to be able to tell her you love her or go to her for advice. She's not going to be there when you're sad or scared…." Clary started to cry. "She's not going to be there….she….she's not…"

Clary dropped to her knees as she cried harder. "Mom!" She cried out. "mom!"

Jace dropped next to her and pulled her into his arms. Izzy sat on the other side of her rubbing her back.

Clary cried herself to sleep in Jace's arms. It was moments like this she wished he wasn't her brother. She wanted nothing more for him to kiss her and promise her it was all going to be ok.

Once Clary was asleep Jace carefully stood, carrying a sleeping Clary in his arms.

"Go find, Alec." He told Izzy. "I'll stay with Clary tonight."

Izzy just nodded silently. Once she was gone, Jace looked to Clary and sighed. He looked around and then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "It's all going to be ok. I promise."

Had he kissed her as a brother or boyfriend? He wasn't sure, but it just felt right.

He carried her away but then stopped by the door and turned back to face inside. "Good-bye Jocelyn. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to know you better. I promise I'll take care of my sis…I'll take care of Clary."

With that, he turned back around and left the room.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Please tell me if you would be interested in another chapter.**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**


End file.
